The invention relates to a construction and method for a shuttle utilized on a shuttle loom to carry the filling yarn back and forth across the loom as fabric is woven. Typically, the shuttle is constructed from wood or other suitable material. During operation, the shuttle is accelerated back and forth across the width of the loom and fabric through a shed formed between the warp yarns by means of a picker stick which strikes the ends of the shuttle. Through this continuous action during operation, considerable forces are imparted to the shuttle.
Many constructions have been proposed for increasing the strength and life of the shuttle such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,219 and 3,425,463. One of the more popular constructions presently used is a plastic laminated shuttle construction. Typically, the shuttle is cut from a block constructed from laminated layers of woven, unidirectional textile fabric impregnated with a phenolic resin. Most commonly, a conventional unidirectional cotton fabric, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,219 is utilized woven from cotton warp and fill yarns impregnated with a suitable phenolic resin and laminated in block form. The block is then cut out to have the desired form and bobbin chamber. In the final laminated construction, the warp yarns of the textile fabric run lengthwise in the shuttle, and the filling yarns run in the direction of the height of the side walls of the shuttle. The laminated layers between the outside surfaces of the side walls of the shuttle add rigidity where the shuttle undergoes much flexing (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,764). Under compressive forces from the picker stick striking the ends of the shuttle, the side walls tend to bow out laterally and split due to tensile forces along the height of the side wall.
However, the problem occurs even in the prior reinforced constructions that the side wall on the shed side of the shuttle often splits in the area of the yarn eye slot which is cut out for passage and withdrawal of yarn during weaving. Since the forces are attenuated at the weak points of the shuttle construction, the side wall area adjacent the eye slot is highly susceptible to splitting and fatique failure.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a construction and method for reinforcing and extending the useful life of a loom shuttle.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a loom shuttle which is resistant to splitting in the side wall on the shed side of the shuttle.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a loom shuttle of laminated construction which includes selected layers of reinforcing fibers in the area of the yarn eye.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a laminated loom shuttle constructed of resin impregnated textile fabric layers wherein reinforcing layers are provided in a section of the yarn eye slot having reinforcing fibers extending vertically in the side wall resisting vertical wall separation.